texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy O'Brien Dobbs
Colonel Dobbs is one of the best PIs and was Tex Murphy's mentor. Back when Tex was an idealistic crime-fighter, he didn't understand the Colonel's unethical methods (which he would eventually follow himself) and reported him to the PI Licensing Board and his license was temporarily revoked. They hadn't seen each other for the following 15 years. He was a subscriber to Detective Dragnet, Detective Files, Unofficial Detective and other relevant literature. He became involved with CAPRICORN and they've done each other some favors. Paul DuBois hired the Colonel to investigate the Genetic Research Systems corporation for a disappearance. He uncovered information that GRS's project is funded by the Crusade for Genetic Purity and that GRS was conducting dangerous experiments. DuBois told the Colonel that a secret cult was working with GRS to develop a superweapon but didn't give more details. He gave him a list of persons who left the company. Following a credit card trace, Dobbs located Alaynah Moore in the Roadside Motel and was told that her life is in danger. With information from DuBois and Alaynah, the Colonel contacted CAPRICORN to relay these findings. However he was told that GRS was already their target and an agent, Eva Schanzee, was working there undercover. In the process Dobbs and CAPRICORN continued to work together to infiltrate the GRS. When it was learned that Schanzee would be transferred to the Moon Child, CAPRICORN devised the Winter Chip. They sent it to Dobbs and hired him to deliver it to Schanzee so that she would destroy their stronghold. Dobbs sent the Chip hidden in a Buddha statuette; about 3 days later, 2 dozen undercover agents had been discovered murdered and the headquarters were destroyed. In December, DuBois told the Colonel that he uncovered information on the objectives of GRS, the cult and the Crusade and arranged a meeting where he could say more. However he was soon executed by the GRS and never showed up in the meeting place. Dobbs kept trying to find a trail of Schanzee and DuBois who had vaniced, but his movements were always blocked by the Chameleon. Fearing for his life, the Colonel sent his coded documents and a key to his safe to his much younger girlfriend Melahn Tode via UPEX, and prepared a disc with a document for Tex Murphy and left some clues in his safe for him. Knowing that GRS closed down and Schanzee disappeared, he tasked Tex to help her complete the mission. He also hired Pug to watch Tex. Dobbs decided to pay a visit to Tex's office and talked a bit about his life and plans and then left him. Some days later, the Chameleon visited Dobbs in his office and stabbed him on the chest. It was then when Murphy found him. Dobbs told him to find the Winter Chip and bring it to CAPRICORN. He was put in a hospital and presumably was saved. After the destruction of the Moon Child, he was seen with Tex in Brew & Stew and offered him to become partners. Tex refused. It seems however that Schanzee became very interested in him. Novelization Colonel Roy O’Brien had a detective agency. He has a firm jaw thrust forward, deep-set blue eyes with a malicious glint. His acid smile was smug and infuriating. He used to run his hand through his thick hair when agitated. Ηe was a bad person but a top-notch detective. His agency was one of the largest and best-known with a veritable clientele of business, politics and Hollywood. He earned both respect and enemies. He was good friends with Armon Drysdale. He was the mentor of Tex Murphy, one of his young, star recruits. Tex owed a lot to him but came to question his methods and eventually ratted on him to the ethics board. He was suspended and humiliated in front of their peers. In 2027 he kicked Tex out. They parted on bad terms, and had avoided each other since. Eventually he got reinstated and everything worked out fine. He always preferred younger, trashy girls. One time he stopped off at a convenience store, talked the counter girl into quitting her job, and showed up two weeks later with a slight limp and a Roadrunner tattoo He quit smoking in 2034. He was looking forward to his retirement on a tropical island with a tribe of beautiful young women. During Halloween 2042 he had an affair with Melahn Tode. Since he was outside suspicion, he was hired by CAPRICORN to be a mediator and deliver the Winter Chip to Paul DuBois. They communicated with messages in the Bay City Mirror. However the Crusade for Genetic Purity wanted the Chip of CAPRICORN. Fearing of his life, sometime during November 2042 he visited Chandler Avenue. He left the Chip to Rook's Pawnshop with a message to Tex Murphy and paid an unexpected visit to his office while he was slumbering of alcohol. Speaking about nothing in particular, he left. On December 1 he was assaulted in his office and interrogated about the Winter Chip. Insisting that he had no knowledge, he was shot with a hypodermic needle and carried away. His assailant was the Chameleon. Some days later, his finger was found by a dog and identified by the police. Investigating his place, they found Murphy's name in an appointment book and was briefly considered a suspect until Tex convinced them that the Colonel was abducted. Category:characters Category:UAKM